


Just Ask Her

by lilaestheticsnhope



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie's had a hard enough time, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Venom is sick of Eddie's shit, all around sweet stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaestheticsnhope/pseuds/lilaestheticsnhope
Summary: Eddie knows that he wants to spend the rest of his life with you, all that's left is to pop the question. Considering the way his last engagement went, he's understandably nervous. Venom is unamused by Eddie's cowardice and makes sure he knows it.





	Just Ask Her

**Author's Note:**

> 0riginally posted to tumblr @black-mcu-imagines.

**_WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF?_ **

“Um, everything??? That she won’t say yes, that she’ll leave us and we’ll never see her again. Or maybe that we’ll get engaged and she’ll still leave me.”

_**PUSSY. ASK HER.** _

“Why don’t you ask her?”

_**I DO NOT UNDERSTAND HUMAN BONDING.** _

“Oh bullshit, Venom. You know everything I know.”

_**HUMAN TRADITION. HUMAN SHOULD DO IT. IT’S SIMPLE.** _

“Or maybe you’re scared too.”

_**NO.** _

“Yes. I can tell. You’re nervous too!”

_**NO.** _

“Yes! You scared little worm. You’re scared! Just admit it. I admit that I’m scared.”

_**NOT SCARED. WE ARE VENOM. WE CAN NOT BE SCARED OF SUCH A PUNY PERSON.** _

“Not scared of her… scared of living without her. Just-just for one second cut the bullshit. We care about her. A lot. More than we care for anyone. Maybe more than we’ve ever cared about anyone. And you, you’re protective of her.”

_**SHE IS A TINY MORSEL. REQUIRES EXTRA PROTECTION.** _

“But from puddles on the ground, Venom?” Eddie stood up from the couch, taking to pacing instead.

_**WOULDN’T HAVE TO PROTECT HER FROM PUDDLES IF YOU DID.** _

“That is not the point. And you know it, you little…” he trailed off looking for something to call venom that would sting but not actually be hurtful. Subsequently, you walked in on Eddie calling Venom a “Toothy halitosis ridden slimeball.”

“Hey! I taught Venom to brush his teeth. His breath’s been minty fresh,” you chided lightly as you took your shoes off right at the door, “You should be nicer to Venom. They’re the only thing keeping you alive.”

_**YEAH BE NICER TO ME, EDDIE.** _

Eddie groaned, “You baby, Venom.”

“No, I don’t. I spoil Venom, very different concept. Venom is not a baby.” You came over to him with open arms. He didn’t react instead glaring at you, because once again you were on Venom’s side. You grinned at him, knowing very well that whatever argument Eddie was having with Venom would end in Venom’s victory. Despite his lack of response, you wrapped your arms around his waist. There was a long list of things Eddie wasn’t good at, yoga, meditation, following directions but he was the worst at staying mad at you. He eventually returned the embrace.

“Yeah, well V’s not the only one who’s spoiled,” Eddie grumbled.

“I don’t know what you mean. I’m an angel.”

“You’re a spoiled brat.”

“You love it,” you lifted up on your tippy toes and kissed his soft lips. He gave you a skeptical look. “You do love it. Why else would you keep me around?”

“In case Venom gets hungry.”

“ _ **WE WOULD NOT EAT HER!**_ ” Venom protested, their face beside Eddie’s, glaring daggers at him, “ _ **Y/N IS GOOD. WE DO NOT EAT GOOD PEOPLE.**_ ”

“See? Venom’s not interested in eating me.”

“ _ **NEVER SAID NOT INTERESTED. ONLY THAT I WOULD NOT.**_ ”

“… oookay. Is that your way of calling me a snack?”

“ _ **YOU WOULD SUFFICE AS A MEAL**_.”

“Well look at that, Eddie? I’m a whole meal, not a spoiled brat.” you gave him a goofy little smile.

“V, get outta here.”

Venom harrumphed before seeping back into Eddie’s pores.

“Aw look, now V’s sad. Don’t let him boss you around Venom. You’re a strong semi-independent symbiote. You may need a man but you sure as hell don’t need his opinions.”

Eddie laughed a little, “What are you doing?”

“I’m staging a revolution. We black people have to stick together,” you deadpanned, but it didn’t last you cracked and started laughing as did Eddie. Venom didn’t get the joke but they were happy that you were laughing.

_**ASK HER.** _

_Not now._

_**YOU WANT TO. SHE ALREADY THINKS YOU’RE AN IDIOT.** _

_How is that supposed to encourage me?_

**_AT LEAST IT CAN’T GET WORSE._ **

Then you leaned back up on your tippy toes to kiss him again, and he knew he wanted to do this with you forever, For as long as he lived he wanted to look down at you and see you smiling. He wanted to listen to you and Venom gang up on him during arguments. He wanted to protect you always, keep you smiling and happy.

**_AND SOFT_**. Venom added. Eddie wasn’t sure in what way Venom meant that but he decided he did want to keep you soft and kind, that meant being sure you knew you were appreciated.

_**TAKING MY ADVICE ABOUT FLOWERS.** _

“Marry me,” Eddie said the moment you freed his lips. You blinked up at him uncomprehendingly.

“What?”

“Marry me… please? I do have a ring. Let me- Let me run and get it.” he darted off in the direction of his bedroom leaving you there stunned. After a couple of seconds, you joined him in his bedroom. He was tearing through his top drawer. He pulled out a rolled up pair of socks and untucked them only for a box to fall out with a thud. Eddie cursed and bent down to pick it up before hurrying to stand in front of you. You watched him, dumbfounded as he got down on one knee.

“Please, please, please marry us,” Eddie said.

“Us? V, I thought you and Eddie were married. How do you feel about this?” you’re tone was higher than normal.

“ ** _WE WANT TO MARRY YOU. IT IS A DIFFERENT BOND THE ONLY WAY WE CAN TIE OURSELVES TO YOU. IT WILL SUFFICE FOR NOW._** ” he responded his head floating beside Eddie.

“Uh… wow. Wow! Okay. Woo holy shit, this is not how I thought today would go. I started the day off 15 minutes late to work and now I’m somebody’s fiancee.”

“Is that a yes?” Eddie grinned his heart pounding in his ears.

“Oh yes,” you answered like it should have been obvious, “yes! I’ve only been leaving wedding catalogs around for-” Your voice cut off as Eddie stood up, and grabbed you in a hug that swept you off your feet. He kissed you hard enough for you to forget how to stand when he tried to set you back on your feet.

“My mom said nobody would ever marry me with my attitude. I’ve got two fiances. Eat your heart out, ma,” you huffed sardonically.

“My mom said the same thing. Except she said it was because I was too much of a catch. People would fight over me.”

“Well, she was wrong. I’m not tryna fight V. You guys are one. And I also don’t think I could win that fight.” 

Eddie could feel Venom preening at the acknowledge. This was why Venom was okay with this proposal. They knew you saw them as one whole entity. You weren’t really sure how you wound up loving the symbiote in addition to Eddie in the first place, but now that love was inextricable from Eddie. They were one unit to you because that’s the way they explained it to you. So despite the plural language, you used for them they were one in your heart and in their own heart. 

“You make us so happy.” 

“It’s just cause I cook,” you scoffed. 

“It’s more than that and you know it.”  ****He looked down at you straight-faced and you were immediately contrite.

“Of course I do, you big sap. C’mere,” you pulled him into a hug, “you’d have a hard time to find a girl more loved than me.”

You heard Eddie sniffle and you knew he was crying, and then so were you because you were engaged to this big sappy man, and god you were so lucky. “Are you crying because you’ve realized your mistake?” you joked a little as you held him. “

Yeah. I should have asked you sooner.” 


End file.
